valtiopelifandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Romonin kieli
Romonin kieli (Teleim de Romón) on pääosin Gualadorissa puhuttu romaaninen kieli, joka perustuu pääosin espanjaan, italiaan, esperantoon ja ranskaan. Romon on hyvin läheistä sukua espanjalle ja sitä puhuu noin 184 miljoonaa ihmistä, joista 162 miljoonaa Gualadorissa. Romonin kieli syntyi balerialaisten amerikkaan tuoman espanjan ja kortalialaisten tuoman korlin yhdistymisen tuloksena. Äänneoppi * A, a ɑ * Á, á ɑ: * Ã, ã ɑn * B, b b * C, c k s, ääntyy hyvin arvoin samoin kuin s-kirjain. * D, d d * E, e ɛ e' * É, é ɛ: * Ẽ, ẽ en * F, f ɸ f * G, g g * CH, tʃ * H, h h * I, i i * Í, í i: * Î, î il * J,j j * K, k ĸ * L, l l * M, m m * N, n n * Ñ, ñ nn, kaksoiskonsonantti * O, o o ɔ * Õ, õ on ɔn * Ó, ó o: ɔ: * P, p p * Q, q ku * R, r r ɾ * S, s s, esiintyy yleensä sanojen lopussa. * Ç, ç s, esiintyy vain ennen vokaaleja. * T, t t т * U, u u ʋ * V, v v * W, w ⱱ w * X, x χ ks * Y, y y * Ý, ý y: * Z, z ts s Kielioppi Persoonapronominit *suomen "se" Verbit Romin kielessä verbit taipuvat viidessä aikamuodossa (preesens, imperfekti, perfekti, pluskvamperfekti ja futuuri) ja kuudessa tekijämuodossa (y. 1. p., y. 2. p., y. 3. p., m. 1. p., m. 2. p., m. 3. p.). Tekijämuodoista vain yhtä muotoa (i-päätemuoto) käytetään kahdessa persoonapronominissa. Taivutus persoonapronomineissa * y. 1. p.; verbin perässä on "o". * y. 2. p.; verbin perässä on "a". * y. 3. p.; verbin perässä on "i". * m. 1. p.; verbin perässä on "e". * m. 2. p.; verbin perässä on "ã" an * m. 3. p.; verbin perässä on "s" s Taivutus aikamuodoissa Alla olevassa laatikossa esimerkkiverbinä toimii rado, ratsastaa. Kaksitavuisissa verbeissä, kuten rado, imperfekti muodostetaan siirtämällä viimeinen vokaali viimeisen konsonantin taakse. Muissa tapauksissa imperfekti ilmaistaan laittamalla a-pääte verbiin, paitsi yksikön toisessa persoonassa, jossa laitetaankin i-pääte. Esimerkiksi soitin – indinoa, soitit – indinai. Substantiivit Substantiivit jaetaan kahteen sukuun; maskuliineihin ja neutri-femiineihin. Substantiivien artikkelit määräytyvät näitten sukujen mukaan ja monikkomuodot myös. Monikko voidaan muodostaa kahdella tavalla; maskuliinisissa sanoissa monikon päätteenä on -s, kun neutri-femiineissä monikko on epämääräinen tai se ilmaistaan ~-tarkeella viimeisen vokaalin päällä. Esimerkiksi sana "siirtomaa" on kolona ja substantiivissa se on kolonos, koska se on maskuliini. Tästä kuitenkin huomaa, että a-päätteiset substantiivit vaihtavat monikossa päättensä os-muotoon. Toisena esimerkkinä sana "metsä" on arque ja sillä on epämääräinen monikkomuoto arqa. Artikkelit jakautuvat epämääräseen artikkeliin ja määräisiin artikkeleihin. Epämääräisiä on yksi, on, kun määräisiä on kolme: * la maskuulinisille substantiiveille, jotka ovat yksikössä. * de neutri-femiinisille substantiiveille, jotka ovat yksikössä. * les kaikille monikossa oleville substantiiveille. Genetiivi Genetiivi ilmaistaan muista kielistä poiketen etuliitteillä D' de ja T' te, joista viimeksi mainittua käytetään silloin, kun substantiivissa on ainakin kaksi d-kirjainta tai kun substantiivi alkaa d-kirjaimella. D'-liite on kuitenkin yleisempi. Esimerkkeinä d'cha – kissan ja t'dama – puun. Adjektiivit Adjektiivit ovat yksi romon kielen helpoimpia asioita. Ne taipuvat vain kahdessa vertailuasteessa ja niiden käyttö monikoissa on yksinkertaista. Esimerkiksi "musta auto" on movi toro eli suoraansuomennettuna "auto musta". Komparatiivi adjektiiveissa ilmaistaan oil-päätteellä, mutta jos adjektiivissa on vain yksi vokaali, se vaihtuu oi-päätteeseen (bon - hyvä, boin - parempi). Superlatiivi ilmaistaan alto-päätteellä, mutta jos adjektiivi päättyy vokaaliin, se katoaa kokonaan ja sen tilalle tulee alto-pääte. (goro - vahva, g''oralto'' - vahvin). Kuten suomen kielessä, Hyvä - parempi - paras malli toimii samalla tavalla romonin kielessä komparatiivia lukuunottamatta. "Paras" ei ole romoniksi bonalto vaan suprimo, joka on syntynyt eurooppalaisten käyttämästä sanasta super. Adjektiivien taivutus Adjektiiveissa vain värit taipuvat ja nekin vain kahdessa muodossa; yksikössä ja monikossa. Taivutus on epämääräistä, mutta esimerkiksi "valkoinen" on blanque blanĸ ja "valkoiset" on blance blanĸe:. Adverbit Gualadorissa adjektiivit muuttuvat adverbeiksi, kun niihin lisätään a-pääte. Esimerkiksi bon (hyvä) on adverbiksi muutettuna bona (hyvin), mutta jos adjektiivi päättyy vokaaliin, se vaihtuu a-vokaaliksi. Adverbit ovat verrattavissa partitiiveihin. Epäsäännölliset adverbit tulevat adjektiiveista suprimo (paras), eleganto (tyylikäs) ja damlias (kimmoisa). Niiden adverbimuodot ovat supranto, elegoe ja damça. Prepositiot Prepositiot ovat samat kuin englannin kielessä ja toimivat samalla tavalla. Alle on listattu yleisimpiä romonin preopisitiota käännettynä englannin vastineille. hakasulkeissa Numeraalit * 1- 10 : un, dó, tré, catra, senc, chaque, sé, helle, nio, dixe. * 11-19 : unvez, dovez, trez, catrios, senvez, chance, séte, hellez, niz * 20, 21, 22, 23,...,29 : doxe, t'doxe un, doçé, t'doxe tré,..., t'doxe nio * 30, 31, 32, 33, ... : trexe, d'trexe un, d'trexe dó, treçé, ... * 40 : catrexe * 50 : sencdi * 60 : chaxe * 70 : séxe * 80 : hellexe * 90 : nixe * 100 : sente * 200 : dó sent * 201 : dó sent unno * 1000 : mello * 2000 : dó melle * 2001 : dó melle unno * 10 000 : selle * 100 000 : dixe-sella * 1 000 000 : milón * 2 000 000 : donno milón * 10 000 000 : dixon milón * 100 000 000 : sent-milón * 1 000 000 000 : on millerd * 2 000 000 000 : donno millerd * 5 421 832 193 : senco millerd a catra-milón kon... too hard for me :D t: Vallu Perussanastoa Sanontoja romoniksi Täydentyvä yleissanasto Romoninkielisissä substantiiveissa pilkun jälkeen tulee monikkomuoto. Tämä sanasto sisältää pääasiassa vain substantiiveja, verbejä ja adjektiiveja. Pronomineja ja prepositioita löytää ylempää kielioppi-osiosta. A''' * alo = hei * amaj ɑmɑi = keltainen * angles ɑnglis = englannin kieli * arté ɑrte: = siitä '''B * banda, bandos = lippu * balo = keppi, tikku, oksa * blance blɑnke = valkoiset * blanque blɑnk = valkoinen * boin = parempi, paremmin * bon = hyvä * bona = hyvin C''' * Caribbé kɑrip:e: = Karibia * chavalle tʃɑvɑlle, chavalles tʃɑvɑlles = ritari * chuve tʃuve, chuvi tʃuvi = ystävä * criedo kriedo = pelastaa * coes kos = vieressä * constína konsti:nɑ, constínos konsti:nos = perustuslaki * contádo kontɑ:do, contádos kontɑ:dos = piirikunta * crabe = rapuu * cuilo = veitsi '''D * dormí dormi: = maavoimat * dunsula = niemi F''' * falsgaz = tähdenlento * farau = faarao * finío fini:o = liehua, leijua * fovez fovets = ensi kerta, seuraavan kerran '''G * grenda = murtunut * guero = rakentaa, kasata, koota, muodostaa, tehdä H''' * han = kuinka '''I * impero, imperos = keisari J''' * junito = yhdistyä yhdistynyt yhtenäinen '''K * kano, kanos = tykki * kon = kanssa L''' * lisian = kuunnelkaa * lisio = kuunnella * Londóe londo:e = Lontoo '''M * maneno = aamu, sarastus, auringonnousu * miseria = suru, kaipuu * misteria = mysteeri, salaisuus, arvoitus * mordáse mordɑ:se = tappaa, valloittaa, surmata, hyökätä N''' * narz narts = nenä '''O * olarço olɑrso = puhe P''' * planto = hopea * popula, populos = väestö, kansa '''R * rando, randos = kuningaskunta, valtakunta * reberna, rebernos = hallitsija * regiõ region, regina = provinssi, maakunta, hallinnollinen alue, aluejako * rochi rotʃi = ruusu S''' * scandea skɑndiɑ = skandinavia, pohjola * secro = salaisuus '''T * tabak = nuuska, nuuskat * tunredo = kuohua Z''' * zua tsua = sininen '''V * vataro = kajahtaa, kuulua, räjähtää, herättää Luokka:Kielet Luokka:Romaaniset kielet Luokka:Kulttuuri